mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel's Friends: Between Dream and Reality
Angel's Friends The Movie: Between Dream and Reality (Italian: Tra Sogno e Realtà and English: Sunny College) is an Italian animated television special, based on the animated series and franchise, Angel's Friends, taking place after the events of the first season. The film had premiered on April 23, 2011 on the TV channel, Italia 1. Plot Raf keeps having the dream about hers and Sulfus' wedding, the same she had when both of them were under Reina's spell. As she walks down the aisle, a strong wind shows up, Cox forces her owner to wake up. Raf decides to go for a run around Angie Town but abruptly stops when she sees a boy that is quite similar to Sulfus however she soon sees that it's not him but just an angel. The angel asks her mascot why she can't stop thinking about the devil. Uri, Sweet and Miki show up and to cheer up their friend they show her a brochure of an Eternal Summer Course at Sunny College on Earth. Raf says she doesn't want to go, Uri and Miki immediately understand what's stopping her from accepting the proposal: Raf is afraid to see Sulfus again. In the end the girls manage to convince her to go, promising her that she won't see Sulfus for sure for the course isn't required and devils never go to things that aren't required. In Sulfur City, Sulfus faces exactly the same problem, Kabale is trying to convince him to go to the Summer Course but the devil doesn't want to go for the same reason, he doesn't want to see Raf, something that doesn't escape Kabale who asks him if he is still thinking about the "Blondie" to which the devil denies. Right then Cabiria and Gas show up and the three together manage to convince Sulfus to go as well, convincing him that they won't study for sure. Arriving to the Sunny College, the angels photograph and comment how beautiful the place is, realizing shortly after then that their humans: Andrew, Jennifer, Matthew, Edward, Julia and Helen are there too, together with the Bully Boyz and the Bad Girlz. After being hit by a strong blow of wind, a charming angel shows up and recites the girls the poem "Ode to the West Wind" written by Percy Bysshe Shelley, he also tells them that in that place the wind is called the Sigh of Deception due to sometimes the wind creates deceptions and other times reveals deceptions and adds that when the Sigh blows anything can happen, something that makes Raf uncomfortable. The mysterious angel leaves and the four teenage angels find him really charming, especially Raf. The girls leave to their caravan that is hidden in the middle of the woods, the room is giant and has everything they need. On the table Raf finds an invitation to the Masquerade Welcome Party that will be in that very same night where its required for the eternals to go on their Earthly form, with the face covered by a mask and using a formal dress. The devils receive the same invitation and start getting ready. After having transformed, the girls try to convince Raf in going who says that she doesn't feel like going because her seventh sense is telling her that something will happen. Uri however manages to convince her to go. At the party, everyone is having fun but Raf, she is still having the bad feeling something will happen and so decides to go catch some air but the ends up stumbling against a boy. As soon as they look into each other's eyes they find out they can't see or hear anything else but the one who is standing in front of them. Raf quickly hurries to apologize and the mysterious boy asks her if she was going to leave and when she answers she was going to catch some air, he proposes to go with her. Raf accepts. Outside the two talk happily and feel a strange attraction to each other, the Sigh of Deception blows one more time and Raf tells the boy that she should get going, he however asks her to tell him her name and when the angel is about to answer him another blow of wind causes their masks to fall on the floor and break, revealing to each other who they are, the boy is none other than Sulfus. As soon as she sees him, Raf tries to leave but Sulfus grabs her hand and tells he wants to talk to her to which Raf answers she needs to go before it's too late. Raf accuses him of having done everything on purpose, that he knew it was her behind that mask however the devil tells her that he didn't know it was her, Raf tells him to leave her alone and Sulfus asks her why is she so mad at him. The angel thinks to herself that the cause is him who stole her heart and now she can't do anything else but think about him. When she doesn't answer his question, Sulfus immediately assumes that she is hiding him something, Raf yells at him to leave her alone and the devils comes to the conclusion that she likes someone else to which the angel confirms, breaking the devil's heart when she says that angels can't lie. Seeing him completely heartbroken, Raf asks him if he is alright, Sulfus yells at her that he is a devil and sheds tears for no one and tells her to leave. The angel leaves, heartbroken and in tears. As soon as she leaves, Sulfus sheds a tear that falls on his broken mask and mysteriously repairs it. The following morning the angels try to make Raf get up but she refuses and tells them that they had promised to her the devils wouldn't be there, Uri however manages to convince her friend to go telling her that if she doesn't go, Andrew will be in Sulfus' hands and she can't allow that to happen. At the devils' caravan the same is happening, Sulfus is refusing to go to classes using the argument that they told him they wouldn't have to study to which his friends tell him that lying to each other and to the others is a very normal thing for the devils. Cabiria and Kabale convince him to go when they state that he is afraid of the "Blondie" to which Sulfus immediately answers that he is afraid of nothing and of nobody. Inside the class, the angels and devils with the exception of Raf and Sulfus insult each other until the arrival of the teachers who reveal to be the ones Raf and Sulfus saw the day before, they introduce themselves as Terence and Scarlett who teach them Human Interaction and Human Acting. Meanwhile the humans must clean upside down the Theater of Princes and after they must recreate a play. During the cleaning, Edward finds an old guide of Romeo and Juliet and convinces his companions in doing that play, while he tries to flirt with Jennifer and separate her from Andrew. To Jennifer is given the role of Juliet while to Raf and Sulfus' human is given the role of Romeo however he doesn't want to act and is tempted by Sulfus in lying to his friends by telling them that the play Romeo and Juliet is for children, Edward immediately proposes to be Romeo instead which surprises everyone, including the eternals. Suddenly a mysterious figure, known as Tyco appears from the shadows and orders Gracida, a tarantula, to scare off the humans by creating holograms of herself but the Eternals intervene and save the humans. Raf dreams again with her and Sulfus' wedding but Sulfus has got a cold look and when the wind blows, all the guests run away and Sulfus asks Raf why did she broke his heart that way. In the next morning while starting to organize the things for the play, the Eternals join their humans, in their own human form, to help them with the play. In that night, Edward recalls a disaster that happened many years ago in the same theatre and assures there is a ghost out inside the theatre, proposing after to spend the next night inside the theatre in order to expell the ghost. In his mind though, it's all a lie to make Jennifer see that Andrew is nothing but a coward so she will leave him. Angels and Devils challenge each other in order to decide if they will spend the night with them or not, the Angels lose the challenge and are forced to spend the night over. The mysterious figure appears behind them and locks them inside the theatre without them knowing. Again dreaming with her and Sulfus' wedding, Raf is awaken again by the sound of a bell only this time she is not the only one who hears it but all the Eternals. Suddenly all the cellphones start ringing, scaring everyone off but they soon realize they are locked inside and yell for help. The lights go on, Andrew and Kabale are laughing hard at their friends' faces but nobody thinks it's funny and soon accuse them of locking them inside the theatre which they deny, Jennifer and Andrew have a fight and when nobody is looking, the floor around Jennifer break and she disappears. The Eternals say to the humans to trust them and send them deep inside the theatre so they can transform and go after Jennifer to save her. The Eternals soon find a cave with a huge gate and a strange wind blowing and threatening to break the chains that block the gates. They soon find Jennifer and her kidnapper soon shows himself: Tyco. A fight enrolls between Tyco and the Eternals until they use Prisma Fly to defeat the ancient angel. A crystal key around the angel's neck breaks and he soon reveals that their only chance of survival is gone now that the key is broken, revealing as well his past story with Sai and how they tried to become humans by going through the Path of Metamorphosis but they failed and he was forced to leave her behind. He reveals as well that he was the one who destroyed and closed the theatre during the play of Romeo and Juliet as it reminded him too much of his tragic love story with Sai. Raf reveals that she will try everything she can in order to stop the Sigh of Deception from destroying everything and everyone, Sulfus soon joins her and when they are left alone, Raf reveals that she lied to him when she said she was in love with someone else, revealing as well that she did it for his own good, only like that he could be happy in the future. Sulfus apologizes to her as he sheds a tear, Raf wipes away his tear and remembers how Tyco managed to create the key, as her hand is filled with Sulfus' tears she grabs the key and surprisingly it complete again. Raf and Sulfus face the Sigh of Deception and manage to stop it, their friends return to them and Tyco says goodbye, revealing that he is going to face again the Path of Metamorphosis in order to find Sai. The Eternals return to the theatre and soon discover that neither Edward or Jennifer are feeling well to act and so they beg Raf and Sulfus' help to play as Romeo and Juliet. In the end of the play, Raf and Sulfus promise to each other that they will think about going through the Path of Metamorphosis together in order to be together. Soundtrack * Angel's Friends - Cristina D'Avena * Sulfus - Mark Evans * Uri - Barbara Comi * Miki - Maria Concetta Montesano * Let the Fight Begin - Cristiano Macri * Raf - Gisella Cozzo Characters 'Angels' * Raf * Uri * Sweet * Miki * Terence 'Devils' * Sulfus * Kabale * Cabiria * Gas * Scarlett 'Earthly Ones' * Andrew * Jennifer * Matthew * Edward * Julia and Helen * Bully Boyz * Bad Girlz * Tyco * Sai Category:Films Category:Angel's Friends